Viribus unitis
by Finkay
Summary: Ради счастья друга капитан Кирк готов терпеть одиночество.


Заходя в столовую во время обеда, Джим прицеливается к столику, ставшим уже "его", и на секунду запинается. Спотыкается. Не находит в себе силы сделать еще один шаг.  
Чувство неоправданной грусти накатывает, когда он понимает, что ничего более не вернуть. Не будет этого легкого и правильного «как прежде». Нет его верного друга и главы медслужбы - Леонарда МакКоя. Уже год как нет. Его, и центрального навигатора Павла Чехова.

Их нет в его мире. Мысль горчит как мазут, попавший на кончик языка. С истиной всегда так.

Он забирает из репликатора, ставший за последнее время привычным, "слегка вегетарианский" завтрак и устраивается поудобней.  
- Доброе утро, капитан, - светло улыбается энсин Чехов.  
- А, Джим, - хлопает его по плечу Боунс, прицельно запуская вилку в полную овощей и зелени тарелку.  
- Руки! - угрожающе ворчит Кирк, пытаясь защитить от посягательств "диетический витаминный рацион необходимый человеку". Впрочем, столь четкая формулировка, принадлежит, конечно же, не ему.

Их нет в его мире. Именно так.  
Ровно как год назад они построили свой.  
Даже будучи по натуре оптимистом, Кирк не верил что у них получиться. Такие разные как вода и масло. Не перемешать…  
И, едва ли не впервые, оказался неправ.

Они собрали свой мир: из разбитого сердца Леонарда и солнечных зайчиков, путающихся по утрам в волосах энсина; из десятков кротких взглядов; из «не буду» и «никогда»; из обжигающего спиртом одиночества, текущего в крови, и неумелых гитарных переборов, которые разбивали вечернюю тишину лазарета; из яда, щедро расточаемого доктором, и дурацкого акцента русского гения; из разницы в больше чем десяток лет; из «случайно» разбитых острых коленей и капитано-дружеских визитов на мостик; из доводящих до безумия доктора разговоров Павла с цветами и оставшихся от прошлой жизни костей МакКоя.

Они собирали его как умели: что-то ломая, а что-то бережно перенося на новое место. На этом пути находки всегда чередуются с потерями. Но «дорогу осилит идущий». И они оба знали об этом.

Они собирали его вместе и по отдельности. Когда Леонард не верил в возможность чего бы то ни было, Паше раз за разом приходилось доказывать ему что «возраст не главное», что «пол - не важно», что «он не образумится», что «родители не против», что «небо синее, а трава может быть хоть фиолетовой», что «вода сглаживает любые углы», что «он не уйдет», что «он в своем уме», что «все возможно, только протяни руку». И когда Чехов отчаивался, что не мог сделать ничего больше, уже МакКой заставлял его верить в то, что «есть более важные вещи, чем карьера», что «от любой болезни есть вакцина», что «память - единственное чего его не лишить», что «опыт - дело наживное» и что «даже в смерти… вместе до и после».

Этот мир так сложно было удержать. Не дать ему опять распасться, затеряться несобранным пазлом во Вселенной. Десятки, сотни раз им с укоризной смотрели в след. Те, другие, кто был за границами их мира, спрашивали «как чувствует себя доктор, развративший еще мальчишку». И тот отплевывался очередной порцией сарказма и иронии. Они интересовались у Павла, «что он получает от этих отношений и далеко ли пойдет по карьерной лестнице». И тот вежливо стискивал зубы, и улыбался всем на зло.

Им удалось поделить на двоих все: получасовой утренний душ Чехова и любовь МакКоя к крепкому кофе и сигаретам, наивную откровенность с окружающими Паши и привычку грязно ругаться Леонарда, когда он достигал оргазма. Да много чего, о чем не принято было разговаривать, хотя бы потому, что оно могло убить. Например, о том, что случиться, если Боунс не вернется из вылазки, или о том, что случится, если энсин однажды захлопнет дверь, не попрощавшись.

И как всегда, в порыве всеобщей любознательности, весьма сытый и довольный Кирк интересуется у них, как им удается поддерживать эту хрупкую гармонию. МакКой с абсолютной уверенностью заявляет:  
- У нас просто есть три правила: не говорить о прошлом, не говорить о будущем...  
- И не говорить с набитым ртом, - со всезнающим видом добавляет Паша.  
Доктор заливается смехом, наблюдая, как Джим давится чаем, и даже слегка краснеет. Наверное, в этом... да в любом из миров он один знает, что на самом деле имеет в виду Павел Чехов.

* * *

_"Viribus unitis"_ (лат.) - соединенными усилиями


End file.
